


Danneel's Choice

by tmn1966



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Multi, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 19:50:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmn1966/pseuds/tmn1966
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Bottom!Jared Comment Fic Meme at the_rant_girl's LJ for her prompt: Jared/Danneel established relationship. Danneel can be kind of bossy and Jared likes it a lot. (optional j2/danneel to have Jensen watching).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danneel's Choice

Jared saw the box on the side table as soon as he walked in the door. It was addressed to Danneel. The return label was from Adam & Eve, the place that sold adult toys. He kept looking at it as he walked by, wondering what the box held. Was it toy? DVDs? Maybe some sexy lingerie. Probably not the last. Danneel loved actually going out to the store and shopping for things far too much to rely on some website to give her what she wanted.

So, it was odd that she’d even ordered anything. She was no shy flower and would walk into any adult store around to buy whatever toy or DVD she wanted. Stopping, he backed up, picked up the box and shook it. It was kind of light and didn’t make too much noise.

“I’m disappointed in you, Padalecki,” Danneel said with a sigh.

He let the box slide from his fingers and back onto the table as he looked up. She was leaning against the archway from the kitchen into the living room, her arms crossed over her chest, a knowing smirk curving her lips.

“I, ah.” He finished with a shrug because he really had no excuse. “Sorry?”

She chuckled and shook her head as she pushed off the wall and walked over to him. “That, sweetie, is for dessert tonight.”

It wouldn’t be out of the question that she would get something like edible underwear or flavored lube. “Dessert? Like… to actually eat or…?”

This time she rolled her eyes. “Do you never think of anything but your stomach?”

“Uh. Yeah,” he said, spreading his arms open wide and looking down at his crotch. He was already half hard just thinking about what exactly she had planned for them later. 

She grinned and arched a brow. “ _That_ will have to wait until after dinner.”

“When’s Jensen getting home?” He couldn’t help but glance back down at the box.

“Working late. This” She tapped her finger against the cardboard. “This is just for me and you.”

“You’re a fucking tease, Harris.”

“And don’t you love it,” she said softly, her eyes and voice full of promise.

“Can’t we just skip dinner? Have dessert first?”

“Nope,” she said, giving a slow shake of her head. “Can’t have dessert unless you clean your plate.”

“Well then feed me, woman,” he demanded loudly.

“Watch it, buster,” she said, pointing her finger and giving him a death glare that he was sure she learned from Jensen.

He bent at the waist, bowing low. “Pray, forgive me milady. I meant no offense, you’re womanly charms have awoken the beast in me.”

She fluttered her hand in front of her face. “Dear sir, tread lightly. My delicate sensibilities cannot take such… forwardness.”

He took hold of her hand and pressed his lips to it lightly before reeling her in and going for her neck, growling loudly as if he were feasting on her. She threw her arms around him, giggling helplessly. It was one of the things he loved most about her. He could let his inner geek out and she always played along, reveled in it even.

“C’mon,” she said finally, smacking at his shoulders to get him to stop. “The food’s getting cold.”

He didn’t really give a damn about the food right now, but she was a good cook. She had gone to the trouble to make something for him and he appreciated that fact, at least. They sat at the table, Jensen’s place was also set, ready and waiting for him whenever he got finished and came home to them. They talked about their day, but Jared really couldn’t concentrate, his mind kept drifting to that damn box. It was medium sized, so it had to hold something of significance. It kept him curious and hard throughout dinner.

When she finally deemed that he’d eaten enough, she sent him to the shower. He was stripping on the way to his room, anxious with anticipation. It was a technicality, his room. He’d insisted upon it when first moving in with them, but more often than not, they all shared a bed. It was nice though, to sometimes have a place to retreat to now and again.

After he’d washed up and brushed his teeth, he walked naked down the hall to Jensen’s and Danneel’s room. The box was lying open on the bed but when he peered into it there was nothing there. Empty. The bathroom door was closed, which was kind of unusual.

“Danni?”

“Get on the bed, sweetie,” she called out. “I’ll be there in a minute. Almost ready.”

He picked up the box and set it on the dresser. There wasn’t even a packing slip in it or anything. Not one clue to what the contents had been. He’d find out soon enough, so he got comfortable on the bed, not sure what she had in mind for them. His cock was hard, already counting on good things and he gave his balls a light squeeze, needing to calm down a little. Danneel had obviously planned this out, so it wouldn’t do to get excited too quickly

He was in no way prepared when she walked out of the bathroom wearing just a strapon cock. It was about the length of Jensen’s cock, but not as thick. The harness was black leather that wrapped around her waist and disappeared underneath the hard, curved dick, her fingers curled around it, stroking slowly. 

“Fuck,” he breathed.

“That’s the general idea,” she said huskily. 

She had a total kick ass body, gorgeous boobs, her hair long and floating freely around her back and shoulders. It was almost indecent the way she looked now, a hard cock jutting out in front of her, stroking it like she’d always had it, her bottom lip caught between her teeth. 

“Jesus, Danni,” he groaned. Now he really did have to get a good grip on himself or he’d lose it for sure.

“Do you want me to fuck you, Jared?” she asked just before her tongue slowly swept across her upper lip.

“Oh god, yes please.”

“Then get yourself ready for me.” She walked over to the nightstand, grabbed the lube and tossed it to him.

“Mind if I do that?” Jensen asked from the doorway and damn if Jared’s cock didn’t jump at the sound of his other lover’s voice.

“I thought you just wanted to watch,” Danneel said with a smirk.

“ _You_ said I should just watch,” Jensen said as he came over and kneeled on the bed, snatching the lube from Jared’s hands. “You knew damn well I wasn’t gonna be able to do that as soon as I saw you walking out of that bathroom with your giant hard-on and Jared all laid out for you.”

“Jesus, you guys,” Jared wheezed. “You’re killing me here.”

Jensen leaned down and kissed him, whispered, “You okay with this?”

“Oh fuck yes,” Jared assured him.

“Good boy,” Jensen said with a wink as he repositioned himself and opened the lube, squeezing some onto his fingers.

“He’s _my_ good boy tonight,” Danneel said, tangling her fingers in his hair. “Aren’t you, Jared?” She tugged a little and he moaned he couldn’t help it; this was a fantasy he’d never really voiced before, never even really knew he wanted. “So get him ready for me, Jensen.”

She ran her fingers down the side of Jared’s face, over his jaw line, tracing his lips, and it was erotic as hell because Jensen was doing the same thing to his ass, his slicked fingers circling his hole, pushing in only slightly. “Now,” she said softly, “let’s put that pretty mouth of yours to use. Get me wet, baby. Get me _all_ ready to slide inside you.”

He was sloppy about it, almost more excited than the first time he’d ever sucked a real cock, but her boobs were right above him, and she was cupping them, her fingers brushing over her nipples, so it was way different than that had ever been. Jensen’s fingers were inside him now and Jared splayed his legs wider, arched his hips. He was sweating, his whole body felt overheated, and he was sure that it was him making those mewling sounds.

“Oh, that’s so good, sweetheart,” Danneel crooned. “Look at you taking my cock like that. Almost gagging yourself on it, aren’t you?”

Jared could only look up at her, sure that even if his mouth weren’t stuffed full he still wouldn’t be able to form coherent words.

“You all ready for me now, baby?”

“He is,” Jensen answered.

She didn’t even turn to look at Jensen as she said, “You aren’t the one I asked.” She stepped back a little, pulling her cock from his mouth, her hand finding its way back into his hair, made it hurt just a little bit as she tightened her fist. “You ready for me to fuck you, Jared?”

“Yes, please. God, Danni, fuck me. Wanna feel you in my ass.”

She bent down and kissed him, her tongue sweeping against his, the roof of his mouth and finally his lips. Jensen scrambled out of the way, crawling up to sit against the headboard, the heel of hand pressed against his crotch. Jared hadn’t really noticed until then that Jensen was still dressed. He wondered if Danneel told him he had to stay clothed, in fact, she probably had. She could be bossy when she wanted to, and damn if he and Jensen didn’t like it that way.

Danneel positioned herself between his legs, one hand on her cock the other behind his knee, pushing against him slightly, forcing his leg open even wider. She looked up briefly, locked her eyes with his, before her gaze fell again so she could watch herself push in, and he wished he could see, god he really wanted to see that. He bet it looked amazing because Jensen was moaning beside him, palming himself through his jeans.

It didn’t feel weird, he’d had toys up his ass before, but never Danneel between his legs, her weight pushing against him, her boobs swaying slightly with her movement.

“Oh fuck, that’s hot,” Jensen said, giving voice to Jared’s thoughts.

“Doing okay, baby?” she asked, panting slightly, her face flushed. God, he loved that she was getting off on this just as much as he was.

“Yeah,” he said as he reached out and grabbed her ass, pulled her into him. “More.”

“You are a greedy bastard, aren’t you, Padalecki?”

And how was her calling him by his last name a kink, because obviously it was since his cock started to slick up with his own pre-come at the sound of it.

She was all the way in now, he felt her thighs pressing against him, and he moved his hand to his own dick, needing the friction, wanting the release, not even caring that he wouldn’t last long. It wasn’t like they weren’t going to do this again.

“Oh no,” she said, slapping his hand away. “That’s mine, too.”

She was moving at a steady rhythm now, and she must have been taking notes or something every time Jensen had fucked him because after a few moments and some adjustments in the angle, she was hitting his prostate just right. She took hold of his cock and started to stroke and he couldn’t stop the string of filth and begging that left his mouth as his eyes rolled back into his head. His legs started to shake and he threw his arm out, grabbed onto Jensen’s hand and squeezed tight.

“I’m gonna come,” Jared panted, looking up into her eyes.

“Yeah, baby, come. Come for us,” she encouraged, her hand and hips working in tandem. He watched her, the way her body moved against his, felt it too, and his orgasm kept building, coiling tighter and tighter until finally the first pulse hit, shooting a high arc and splashing against his shoulder, three shorter bursts followed and still she was pumping into him, her cries matching his, until finally he was spent.

When the tension finally left his body, his muscles relaxed and loose, she stopped, leaned against him slightly, her breathing just as erratic as his. After several moments, she pulled out slowly and he closed his eyes, wincing slightly when they became two once more. She crawled over him and flopped down onto the bed, between him and Jensen, her head cradled against Jared’s arm. He hadn’t realized he was still holding Jensen’s hand.

“Damn. I haven’t come in my pants like that since… never,” Jensen said, his voice gruff like it always got after sex. “Next time you’re doing that to me and Jared gets to watch.”

Jared slowly rolled his head and looked at them. “I guess it’s her choice. She owns both of us, you know.”

“And don’t you forget it,” Danneel said with a sleepy smile.

Jared doubted they ever would and shared Jensen’s answering grin.


End file.
